Moments Between a Bird Boy and a Moon Princess
by snmwordbender
Summary: What were their thoughts through it all? What emotions coursed through the bodies as they fought the curse, each other, and themselves? A story of love, between two enemy houses, that saved not only the lives of their people and their lands but also each other. Told in scenes between Robin and Maria.
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **First encounter:**

This was supposed to be the threat to his clan?

A pale, scrawny wisp of a thing. Dark-rimmed eyes, hollow cheeks. Standing there in the graveyard she didn't look too far from death herself. Maybe he should be sympathetic, what with her burying her father six feet under. Even the weather was showing proper respect with dark clouds and a heavy chill that weighed the air. The hired mourners veiled in all black and properly standing vigilant as the priest droned on.

Yet, the girl didn't cry. Not that he cared.

Her eyes, though perhaps a bit sleep deprived, were clear. Her hands steady as tossed a rose into the open grave. Her steps even paced as she moved towards an older grave, placing a second rose atop the tomb.

Granted he was perhaps too far away to see things properly. She had to be broken, a pampered city princess like her, how could she not be falling apart?

Robin leaned more heavily against the column, giving a huff. If this was the so-called threat then his people had nothing to worry about. Had it really been necessary to come this far?

Her head snapped in his direction.

His thoughts shut down, falling silent like a child who was talking about someone behind their back only to get caught. He didn't move, in that moment forgetting he was supposed to be the predator and feeling more like prey who was locked in a hunter's sight. Perhaps it was just because he was so far away but her eyes looked impossibly dark.

No reaction.

She blinked and her gaze slid away, as though he was inconsequential. As though her gaze hadn't been as potent as Medusa's. Suddenly Robin was able to replenish the air he hadn't even realized he was depriving himself of. Gritting his teeth he lunged away from the stone column. He'd seen enough. She was just a scrawny little thing with too dark eyes and surprisingly steady hands. But definitely no true threat.

Tossing a glance over his shoulder as he stalked off, he caught her looking up. Looking at where he had just been. But he was already disappearing into what shadows the day had to offer.

He'd done what he needed to do.

Now he needed to leave, legs pumping faster as a too pale face coupled with a too dark gaze lingered in his mind's eye.


	2. Ambush

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Ambush:**

The overloaded cart bounced down the road and Robin shifted his weight. This was his territory, his skin no longer itched like it had in the city where there was too much noise and too few trees. This was his land, and these two damsels were going to learn that truth soon enough.

His blood thrummed through his veins, a heady sensation that had a simple minute stretching into eternity. An intoxicating rush. But he would not be rushed. He crouched lower, muscles tightening...soon, just a little closer...ready…and… Now!

He pounced. Light on his feet the cart barely moved under the additional weight. A wicked smile lit his face, his fingers curling around the edges to steady his balance. The broads would never even seeing it coming.

"What's happening?"

Robin froze, mind going blank as though he had been caught red-handed. His nose crinkled as he brought himself to hand. It had to be _her_ voice he'd heard. It held an appealing lightness, high with youth. But it was so, he rolled his eyes, cultured.

"Have we arrived?" Oh yeah, definitely a little city Miss with such proper pronunciation. His breath caught when a head popped out the window to accompany the voice. Thick auburn curls fell over her shoulders, long and loose. It was brighter than he remembered.

Another voice sounded from inside the carriage. A woman, old. But Robin already had his target, and lo and behold she was leaning out even more as though she wanted to be captured. He couldn't hesitate anymore. With a cry he lunged down, fumbling to get a grasp on her shoulders. They were small in his grasp.

But she didn't fall into a feminine faint. His hands almost slipped as she tried to jerk away from his grasp, a strangled cry tearing from her throat. He winced at the sound. But he couldn't let her go just because she was a girl.

She was a threat to his clan and he would keep his people safe.

"Check her!" The words left his lips in a rough, grated yell, "Check the old one!"

The old lady began to scream so his companion must have heard the command.

Robin grit his teeth, hands scrambling for some type of pocket where his treasure could be hiding. Though the not-so-docile city brat wasn't making things easy for him.

"Where are they?" His demand was more rhetorical. The girl was too busy fighting in his grasp to probably even hear what he was saying. But come on! Where were they?

An idea hit. "Check her pockets!"

His hand was diving lower to follow his own command, only to stop. Pain tore across his hand. Sharp, tight, and unexpected.

Robin let out a cry, leaping backward as he clutched at his wounded hand. The brat had taken a needle to him! A needle! He clutched it to his chest as the sharp pain stole his good sense.

And then he was falling. A yelp tore past his lips - which he would deny if asked about - as the cart rolled away out from under him. The ground was as unforgiving as the redhead with a needle, knocking the breath out of him. The fog-like-daze tried to cling to Robin but wavered at the sound of clinking metal. The noise held an odd familiarity that had him roll over, trying to process it. Metal...The gate! He leaped to his feet, shoving past the fog to chase after the cart and the troublesome wench.

What had she even being doing with a bloody needle? He snatched up his hat, but even as he went to close the distance the tart truth soured his mouth.

Robin was too late.

He had been so close! So bloody close! And he had nothing to show for it.

This time he didn't even try to hold back his scream, guttural and deep, but it still didn't rid his body of the tension of the failure that rolled away down the road without a care.


	3. Forest

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Forest:**

With all that had happened – strangely appearing cookies, a grouchy uncle, odd dresses, magical shooting star paintings, a piano that played without being touched – riding on a horse felt so refreshing. She hadn't ridden one before so she couldn't call the experience normal but it felt undeniably right, so much so it was almost as if she actually had ridden before.

And it had to be more normal than everything else she had experienced.

Miss Heliotrope wouldn't approve of the way her dress crept up to cling around her thighs but maybe Miss Heliotrope didn't need to know everything. After all, she had thought all horses were vile beasts and that certainly wasn't true. Just look at Periwinkle! One touch of her dear companion's soft muzzle and Maria had been enchanted.

To be certain, her horse was more friendly than her Uncle.

Periwinkle was a good guide, showing Maria about her new home with great patience. There was just so much greenery it was almost too much. Or rather she thought it would have been too much, but she was pleasantly wrong. Sunshine and birdsong were so wonderfully calming. Enough so that even the idea of returning to that sad old manor didn't dampen her mood. when Maria came to the edge of the forest there was a tug from her chest she couldn't deny.

Periwinkle continued her steady stride, and Maria was just about ready to the horseback around when they came to the edge of the forest. That should have been the very moment she turned around. Right then and there. But she didn't, instead she lingered as some unknown sensation tugging at her chest.

It was just more trees...wasn't it? "What's so special about the forest anyway?" Periwinkle didn't answer.

Slipping off her gentle steed Maria ventured into the trees. There were just so many of them, trees that is. She'd seen trees before, of course, yet being surrounded by such a countless amount was humbling. But even that wonder faded away at the sight of a rabbit in a trap.

Her breath caught in her throat as, for a moment, she had the oddest sensation that the poor bunny was actually her. Locked in a cage with no hope for escape. The painful of the thought, no matter how silly, had her heart clenching. Something so innocent had no place being in a cage. "Poor little thing," Maria murmured, hiking up her skirt higher to rush to its aid. Moving in closer, the little darling quivered and Maria's heart fluttered again. She hated to see fear, in people and animals alike. Her voice, though soft, was filled with indignation, "Who did this to you?"

Crouching low, her hands instinctively reached out to help. "Here. How do you open this?"

A rustle of leaves and patter of footsteps had her looking up. For a moment what she saw didn't sink in. A figure that had a penchant for black leather. A strip of cloth over his nose. A black top hat. A handful of feathers ringed around his throat. And a voice.

"One trap, two catches." Maria reared back, mouth falling open with a gasp.

Him!

She jumped to her feet but even that didn't help settle the jittery sensation that churned in her stomach. "What do you want?" No! She wasn't supposed to sound so unsure. She was supposed to sound sure of herself! Confident! She spectacularly failed.

His laughter was deep and most unkind, yet it still managed to hold her attention captive until out of nowhere a pair of hands grasped onto her arms, restraining her. No! Not again! Maria struggled, grunting as she tried to fight off the strong grip she couldn't break free of as that dreadful boy's words taunted her. "That's girls. Catch an animal, they can't resist coming to help."

How dare he! Her blood grew hot as her heart began to pump harder in her chest, a dangerous staccato that made her vision go red. How dare he act as though he knew anything about her! Even if his words rung true, he had no right.

"I know who you are," she threw out her words, hoping they might strike a chord. "You're bandits and plunderers!"

Their laughter only spurred on the hazy fog of her anger and she turned to the moronic fool who grabbed hold of her. Her fist struck at his chest and when he cringed back she let her other fist join in. Pounding. Hitting. Attacking.

Maria was not some helpless damsel!

The dreadful boy spoke again, his voice nearer as he announced. "Fighter." When he tried to grab at her she whirled about, snatching his hand only to become stiller than stone, as though she had been caught by Medusa's gaze.

"You!" she hoarsely cried.

She had recognized him from before, as the phantom figure from the funeral. But the puzzle pieces hadn't clicked together until that moment.

The jagged scratch on the back of his hand branded him in her mind's eyes. Putting a face to the attacker on the road. She couldn't look away. She couldn't move. What had she done to warrant even the slightest ounce of this boy's attention? Why did he keep tormenting her so?

The sound of his voice slowly lifted her head. "You're coming with us now." The words held a singsong quality that made it hard for her to realize his meaning. "My father is just _dying_ to make your acquaintance." And there was the jeering again.

Maria didn't know how to react, confusion weighing down her body like lead. His father? What did his father want with her? What did any of these people want with her?

Those dark rimmed eyes suddenly disappeared from her line of sight as a blur of blackness plowed through her vision. A growl filled the air. Low. Predatory. Dangerous.

Her salvation.

"The Demon Dog!" One boy screamed. Even before he had finished his cry, many of the others had taken off at a sprint. "Robin, let's get out of here."

Robin. So that was the name of the awful, dreadful boy who stood before her. Robin. It did not suit him it all. For a Robin would have long since taken flight at the sight of her Uncle's fearsome dog but this boy stood his ground. Dark eyes were slow to lift and meet hers. His square jaw was firm, his dark lips pressed tight. Maria stared back. Her heart still pounding she met his gaze, refusing to be the first to look away.

"Robin!" There it was again. Confirmation of his name. It seemed to tug at him, pulling him ever so slightly towards his fleeing comrades.

Wrolf bared his teeth and let loose a rumbling snarl.

Robin fled.

Maria couldn't fight down the slight bubble of laughter that passed her lips at the sight. The sound was somewhat hollow, breathless even. She was still too consumed with the way her blood pumped fierce through her veins and brought her body to life as though she could take on an army. She took a heavy breath. Even though the sensation lingered, the fight was gone, thanks to one dog with impeccable timing. Maria smiled down at the beast that first she had feared but now had won her adoration. "Thank you."

Wrolf nuzzled at her outstretched hand and the smile in her voice grew. "You old demon dog, you."

He was ever so patient as Maria returned to the bunny and the trap. The trap that had almost caught her as well...

"Come on little one," she cooed, pleased to scoop it out of its captivity and into her arms, "let me take you home."

Letting Wrolf lead her away she retreated from the forest. It was time to return to Periwinkle and then back to Uncle's.


	4. Fleeing From Moonacre

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Fleeing from Moonacre:**

She couldn't be the Moon Princess. She just couldn't be. It was insane. Just because she had seen the beautiful white horse Marmaduke had talked of didn't mean anything. And just because her heart stuttered painfully at the mere thought of the next moon being the 5,000th moon didn't mean she would be able to do anything about this curse.

Sneaking down the stairwell, her heart in her chest, it felt like she was running from an invisible enemy. Or from the man in her dream that chased her through the forest only for her to end up submerged beneath the ocean waves...Maria shook her head, breath hitching. No, no, can't think about that now. There was only time to flee.

Her hand shook as she opened up the door to let herself outside. Goodness gracious, she just couldn't be the Moon Princess. The Moon Princess was supposed to be beloved by nature, and she was a city girl! She hadn't even wanted to move to the countryside. For heaven's sake, she hadn't even ridden a horse before until a few days ago! Though...it did come to her quite naturally. But that didn't mean anything. That just meant she was a Merryweather, Uncle had said so himself.

She passed by the stables, wishing to take Periwinkle with her, but no, that wouldn't be fair to the horse. This was the horse's home. But Maria couldn't be here. Not anymore. It was all too much, too insane, too unreal.

But if it wasn't real...then why was she running?

She pushed her pace faster, fighting against her skirt and the bag bumping against her side. As the manor faded in the distance the sun began to rise. Light was cast upon the world with such beautiful that it made Maria want to cry. She stumbled down the hill, feet stumbled as she came to the gate and not giving herself a moment to pause took hold of the still damp metal and tried to will it upwards. But it wouldn't budge. It wouldn't move. She was stuck. She was stuck in a beauty valley that she wanted to call home but just couldn't. She couldn't be the Moon Princess. She couldn't save the valley. But the Moon Princess was real...the valley would be fine...but if the curse was real then the valley would be destroyed!

Oh, but it just couldn't be real. It was all just a story! A story of mythical creatures and a beautiful princess and enchanted pearls and a curse. But curses weren't real... Magic wasn't real…but magic was the only thing that could explain –

Maria rushed to the forest. If only the gate had been lighter, if only she had been stronger she might have been able to make an easier escape. But no, no time to dwell. She simply had no time. She had no time to cry over leaving all her new animal friends behind, of leaving Uncle and his loneliness behind, of leaving her dear and faithful Miss Heliotrope behind.

She could only run.

Her heavy bag bounced against her leg as she raced through the forest, it thudded heavily as she came to a halt.

 _Maria._

Her name. That had been her name whispered in the wind by a woman's voice. A creature growled in the distant and even though she didn't know what to expect, she darted down into the whole, following the voice.

There it was again. A whisper, but it came to her ears so clearly. " _Maria._ "

Skirt hitched up she backed her way down the last bit of the slope and into the mouth of the cave. She would be safe here. For a short rest. Yes, she just needed a minute or two to gather her wits and energy and then she would be able to leave. Once and for all.

Turning about so as to find a spot to take her rest, she screamed.

Not again! She would not be ambushed in the forest again! The tall hooded figure took another step closer, but when the cloak was pulled back Maria's jaw dropped.

It was a woman.

A beautiful woman with wild blonde hair and an enchanting smile. A woman whose face seemed uncannily familiar. But why? Maria would have remembered meeting someone so stunning, would she not?

"Who are you?" her whispered question came out in a shaky voice.

The woman's open, welcoming smile, turned into a mysterious curve of her lips that promised the answers to secrets of old. Without a word she turned and left Maria behind.

Perhaps she shouldn't have, but Maria followed. Her footsteps continued on as though in a trance as a thought hit her. "You look just like the lady in the painting."

Instead of responding to the comment, the mysterious woman merely announced, "Come along." Her voice held a pleasant deepness. But the soothing tenor of her tone still didn't answer Maria's question.

After following the woman - seeing her whimsically decorated and animal filled home - Maria had almost been lulled into a sense of safety. Until Loveday had shown Maria the looking glass and in it Maria had seen the vision of Moonacre's doom.

Loveday, beautiful, eccentric Loveday had slipped the wool off of Maria's eyes. No longer could she deny magic was real. No longer could she deny that the valley was in danger. No longer could she deny that she was not a Moon Princess.

But then, she wasn't the only Moon Princess. Loveday was one too. And Loveday still fought for this place, in her own way. How could Maria not do the same?

Maria would fight. She had to fight.

And, when the realization came to her it filled her with such hope, such purpose that she felt she could actually do it. Maria had the key. Not only the metaphorical key to the curse but the actual key that opened the pearl's casket. She had had it all along. And if the De Noirs had the casket, then the pearls were close.


	5. Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Unexpected Encounter:**

Robin's eyes went wide at the sight of the girl, the Moon Princess, Maria. Robin wasn't sure whether to despair of her stupidity of walking straight into the heart of her enemy's home or applaud her bravery that would rival many a De Noir warrior.

Robin stalked after his father, eyes glued to the oval face that had been memorized into many a thought, her dimpled chin and bright red lips. She was the face of the enemy and somehow she was right before him.

The little fool.

He stared dumbfounded as she offered up a key. The key. The laughter that tumbled from his mouth unbidden, echoing the disbelief of clan mates. Was that why she had offered herself like a pig on a plate? So as to give up the bloody key? How could she not know?

The fool.

Her accusation, so ignorant, had him taken aback. Of course she would accuse his family of hiding away the pearls. Once again he could only stare. She was just another prideful Merryweather like all the others.

Perhaps he had been the fool for having ever hoped she might be different.

As the guards pulled her to her feet Robin pressed forward. With a shove at the guard he took the position of holding the Moon Princess, locking his fingers around her slender bicep. She struggled at the sight of his face. The attempt was about as successful as a kitten's first time stalking a mouse.

She fell to her knees as his father showed the casket but Robin didn't lessen his grip. What was she expecting? That he would let go? But she hadn't even looked in his direction. With a roll of his eyes he pulled her back to her feet.

She was so light. This was supposed to be the form of a moon princess? What power could she hold?

When she saw the empty casket and cried out that his family had hidden the peals he had to roll his eyes. Again with the accusations.

Father shot her down. Then, when the leader of the De Noirs reminded his people that, soon, the final moon would rise, and that the Merryweathers would be punished, Robin didn't fight back the smile. This was the punishment he had been told all his life that the Merryweathers deserved. And from the prejudice displayed by this so called princess, it looked like his family had been right along.

Finally, his family would have justice.

"And now that we have you here," his father announced, "There's nothing anyone can do to stop us."

Robin glanced at her during this, a quick lick of his dry lips the only thing that interrupted his gloating smile.

"At last the entire valley will be ours." Robin watched her during Father's declaration, waiting for her reaction. "And the De Noirs will finally feast upon revenge!" Nothing. She showed no pride. No arrogance. No sadness. But her eyes appeared so… lost. He looked away. What had he been expecting?

* * *

Next thing he knew they were on their way to the dungeons. He kept her ahead of him, shoving at her. Not to feel her warmth, just to keep her moving. She whirled on him, eyes flaming. "Leave me alone, you oaf!"

Oaf, well look at that, she had some fire back in her again. Robin chuckled, "You know for someone in your current predicament, I have to admire your spirit."

Perhaps leaning down to her eye level wasn't the smartest idea. It made him miss the swinging movement of her foot.

His shin! He groaned, instant rage answered the call of his pain while his friends laughed at his expense. Enough! He leapt upright, wrestling her into his grasp. "Witch!" And he had almost fallen under her spell.

Oh yes, he was a fool.

"Hey!" he called to the guard, a useless guard at that, having to be reminded of his duty. "Lock her in!"

He shoved her into her cell. Avenging his pain offering a bright, leering lilt to his voice, "Welcome to your new home!"

His friends offered their own, ha, warm welcomes, and he gave a fluttering wave of his hand. Finally. She was behind bars. She was the enemy. That's where she was supposed to be.

"Come on. Let's go." He turned, but remembering the fire in her eyes, the fire that had lured him too close, he called out, "Guard watch her. She's slippery."

Her spell wouldn't work on him. He wouldn't let it. Couldn't let it.


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Escape:**

Maria woke to what she thought was a dream, for why else would she hear the sound of a horse. Her horse, her beautiful white horse, her "mystical companion and protector" as Marmaduke had put it. Her eyes fluttered opened, and the cold wrapped around her with a waking chill. The dripping of the water that had offered steady assurance continued on, blurring what was dream and what was reality.

Maria pushed herself up and pushed away the last of her sleepiness only to stare, not caring if it was just a mirage in the reflected light, because it was a powerful sight.

A white horse. Her white horse. Maria was pulled to her feet by a force unseen, something swelling within her at the sign. The sign that she was the Moon Princess. The _last_ Moon Princess, and that meant she was the last chance this valley had of salvation, which she couldn't very well do if she wallowed in this dank whole.

And it didn't take long before she had an idea.

* * *

Maria waited. Breath shallow as her heart thudded against her chest, increasing with the sound of each footstep as the guard drew closer. Just a little closer. The sound of jangling keys clinked against metal, hasty. He had to have seen the bait. Maria shifted her weight.

Soon.

The guard burst into the cell and Maria froze. It worked. Her plan had actually worked! The guard had fallen for her decoy. Oh dear...it had actually worked, now came the real task.

Praying the guard didn't turn around too quickly, she inched against the wall, out the door, then ran. The guard's voice called out, demanding her return, only made her legs burst with more speed. She didn't have time to be embarrassed about her state of dress, or lack of dress as was the case. She didn't have time to even truly think. All she could do was run. Each person she passed made her push herself even faster, fear lending her energy as the sound of footsteps clambering behind her grew louder and louder the longer she ran.

Her breath grew more ragged, lungs burning, but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. Wherever this energy was coming from that lent his such speed, she prayed it didn't die out anytime soon.

Almost there! A ledge, and beyond that, the forest!

She ran to it, ready to jump but jarred to a stop. Momentum almost threatened to send her tumbling over. A cliff. No! It couldn't be. She'd been so close to freedom!

"Princess."

Robin. She whipped around, her ears had not yet heard a hundred words from his tongue yet already she knew the sound of his voice. His smirk had her leaping atop the small stonewall. How dare he look so confident!

His voice was lazily amused, "What are you going to do now?"

Now wasn't that the golden question, certainly Maria had no intentions of going back to that horrid hole they'd locked her in. She shuffled back, away from Robin, away from the dungeon they would try to put her in, eying the little distance between her and the vertical drop, sloping so steep and so far below. She wished she knew. Her options didn't seem limited they seem nonexistent. But the dungeon? No, no more dungeons for her.

Looking back at him she almost jumped as Robin had moved closer. It was an automatic response as she shuffled back but before she could correct her mistake, her weight slipped out from under her.

She was falling.

And all she could see was dark eyes growing wide, rushing closer as she went down, as the scream ripped from her lungs. She was going to die! She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to die!...until she rolled. The ground met her back with a jar but it didn't stop. The slope sent her tumbling down, rolling with the grace of a boulder and all of its force. The world spun around her.

Maria came to a stop but her heart kept racing.

She was alive! She was alive, she was alive, she was alive!

But she wasn't safe yet.

Somehow she got to her feet and not letting herself pause she gimped through the forest until she had enough momentum to flee at a stumbling run. But it didn't last long. A hiding spot. Maria's eyes zeroed in on the fallen tree and she hid, waiting. When guards appeared not long after, and announced she couldn't have gotten that far, she could have whooped in victory. But instead she held her breath, waiting until footsteps disappeared off into the north.

The coast was clear.

She fled.


	7. The Chase

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **The Chase:**

Robin came to a jarring halt at his father's words. "I want her _killed_."

Robin could only stare. Mouth silent but thought loud. Killed? His family was filled with bandits, thieves, and rouges, sure, but murderers? And to kill a young girl? The thought of those large eyes dead and dull - that fire extinguished - did odd things to his gut.

But his father didn't stop there, "I won't let her stop the curse. Their death is our victory."

As though an invisible hand shoved him forward, Robin put one foot in front of the other. Like a mindless beast, he moved to obey the call of the hunt. His legs heavy. "Stupid girl." His muttered comment too quiet for anyone else's ears, but he had to give the reprimand all the same. "Should have stayed where you were."

His feet kept moving, one foot in front of the other until he and his comrades were running. They dashed through the well-known forest like hounds on the hunt, the call for blood to primal and too instinctual to disobey.

How long had they run when one of his men called out his name? His eyes snagged on the harmless, unassuming, but very much out of place object that had interrupted their run.

A blue ribbon.

Robin's feet moved of their own accord until his fingers brushed against the silken material used to tie back silken curls. No. He gripped it tight, ripping the thought from his head as surely as he ripped the ribbon off the branch. He had no room for sympathy or thoughts of silk, there could only be the hunt. "Come on!"

He tracked the subtle clues the woods had to offer but even more than that he followed his gut.

He had to find her, as surely as he hoped to lose her.


	8. Home Sweet Home?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Home sweet home?**

Maria found refuge in her towered room as surely as it held her captive. How could Uncle not even give her the chance to explain? Why did Miss Heliotrope only care about her lack of dress and not the scratches on her skin? Why would no one listen to her?

She was silent, taking comfort in stroking Serena's soft back. The bunny was as quiet as Maria, as Uncle fumbled about at a poor attempt at an apology. Though The words were poorly choose and awkwardly delivered. But regardless, they tugged at her heartstrings. Rising to her feet she moved to press her ears against the door. His final words rung like a sweet melody that just keeps echoing in your head.

"I'm glad that your back."

The smile was soft upon her lips as she drunk in her Uncle's show of vulnerability, of kindness. Reaching down her fingers brushed over the door handle and pulled it open, ready to…well, she wasn't sure what she was about to do but it seemed like an appropriate moment to somehow reciprocate Uncle's rare show of affection.

And the moment was gone.

Uncle ranted about the painting of the beautiful lady, of the Moon Princess. Such loathing. How did it manage to appear so swiftly after his display of gentleness? Maria rolled her eyes. How did the saying go? Oh yes, if it's too good to be true, it probably is. Or something like that.

Serena was a good confidante until Maria managed to fall asleep. Only to wake to a sound she couldn't place. Her eyes scanned the shadows as she pushed herself upright. Candlestick in hand, heart in her throat, she tried to find the darkest corner where the shadows would hide her. Perhaps she was overreacting. She had gone through quite the ordeal after all. But it was _because_ of that ordeal, and the many other ordeals since her arrival to MoonAcre, had her clutching her makeshift weapon in an unforgiving hold. Well, better to be safe than sorry.

When a door slid open, Maria tightened her grip, ready to pounce and -

Loveday!

"How could you leave me like that?" The question burst from her without thought, without care. "In the forest!"

Loveday's smile was out of place but its charm still wormed past Maria's defenses as the beautiful blonde held up a dress. "This belonged to the first ever Moon Princess."

The first ever Moon Princess? The lure of her predecessor pulled at her, making her sway towards the peace offering as Loveday murmured, "Forgive me?"

Maria gave a soft sigh and a small nod of her head. The apology in Loveday's eye was to genuine to be counterfeit. Besides, how could anyone not forgive that face?

Next thing she knew, Maria was burrowing into Loveday's embrace. Safe and warm. When was the last time Maria had truly been hugged like this? But it didn't take long before she was wiggling out of the embrace and slipping into the velvety dress, that, as Loveday announced, "Fit her like a glove."

The burst of ridiculous pride that she and the first Moon Princess had something in common dispersed all too quickly. What the first Moon Princess had been forced to unleash on the valley was now her burden to bear.

But, her failure came at too high a price. She couldn't, wouldn't, allow these people - no matter how foolish they may be - to suffer such a fate.

She had to find the pearls. And who better to help her than a former Moon Princess?

Loveday reluctantly followed her lead as they descended down the staircase, all the while a distant and forlorn look haunting her features. Maria couldn't have known where to start looking, but the sound of the piano lured them to a barren room. For having been so reluctant before Maria almost had to jog to keep up as Loveday was pulled by the melody, flying towards the seat, long elegant fingers then fell upon the keys and created a duet.

But a duet was meant for two. Maria settled beside the blonde, her fingers dancing over ivory until an old mirror caught her eye. It's whisper of magic drawing her away from the piano's serenade. It followed through on it's promise, regaling Maria of a reflection that was not of this time and place but of…Loveday and her Uncle. Happy. Glowing.

The truth of the sight stole Maria's breath. Loveday and her Uncle...They had been so in love.

Maria watched, riveted, helpless, as in a moment their love crumbled. As blind hatred and prejudice broke apart something beautiful and more magical than any magic she had yet to encounter.

Oh poor Loveday.

Oh Uncle.

Talking it over with Loveday made her understand one thing.

The real curse of the valley…Pride.


	9. Caught

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Caught:**

He wandered, finding peace in the forest as only nature could bring, until something caught his eye. That trap, the one where he had encountered his Princess. Once again a hare was caught inside it wooden embrace.

The eerie likeliness of the situation had his feathers ruffling

What was going on?

A presence. He turned towards it source, a laugh in his voice. Speak of the devil, or think of the devil in this case. "Princess." His knife slide free of its sheath with a soft snick as he continued, he knew now that she was too fiery to come into captivity without some type of threat, "Giving yourself up, how good of you." No need to explain to her how good it was. Now his family name wouldn't have to carry the burden of murderers.

He could keep her locked away until the curse had taken its toll. Then he wouldn't have to see her blood spilt, her eyes dead and dull. She'd be safe.

Her chuckle was unexpected but her trap even more so. His ankle seared in instant pain as rope bit into his flesh as swift and sharp as the teeth of any beast, snatching him off his feet until he swung from the air, suspended like a bat. But he was no bat.

"The great trapper – trapped." Her taunting boast stabbed its mark.

"Let me down you little witch!"

She sounded far too pleased in her reply. "Certainly." And she had the gall to take his knife – his knife! – and move to cut him down.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!"

Maria turned at the sound of his cry, poised and all together confident. Little witch, he kept falling under whatever spell she cast, leaving him oblivious whenever she struck. She should be grateful, he was trying to save her life! "No?" Her tone was too innocent.

The rope dug at him, gnawing at his ankle and blurring his thoughts with unwelcome pain. Robin groaned, "My foot."

Did she care? No, she went to go free that stupid little hare of hers. Cuddling it close while blood rushed to his head and pain throbbed in his body. She couldn't leave him like this. "Please," he began only to be cut off by another moan as the rope gave a sharp bite. She moved to leave. "Wait! Oh this is really hurting, I can feel my head swelling."

"Oh no," the Moon Princess turned, hiking up her dark velvet dress. It's fashion far more suitable than those oddities she pranced about in before. But wait, what was she saying? "It was like that before."

The wench had to choose now to take her sweet time and get sassy with him? He gave a pained laugh because, really? Could he be any more stupid? Falling her spell, falling for her trap. But she kept talking.

"I will let you down. If you do one thing for me."

Oh would she just get on with it! "What?"

"Just promise you will listen."

What? That was her condition? She was asking for him to keep true to his word? But she was a Merryweather. Didn't she think all De Noirs were worthless no good bandits and liars? Why would she even think he would be true to his word? He would, probably, but that wasn't the point.

"Say, 'I promise'." Really? That was all she asked? "Just say it!"

"I promise," the words left his mouth before he could even think otherwise.

Nothing happened. Well, nothing besides more blood rushing to his head and a sharp tingling feeling creeping up his leg. Or was it down his leg? "Alright, you beat me." He conceded, lips curling back in a sneer. "Let me down."

"Very well." And the little witch went to chop him down with his own knife.

Leaping to his feet, hat in hand, and rushing towards her – to do who knows what, he wasn't even sure – proved to be pointless as that demon dog of hers appeared out of nowhere. And even if it wasn't for the beast, she stood there undaunted. Holding his knife out to ward him off. Threatened by his own weapon.

He dropped back, balefully eying the black creature. "What about him?"

"You're a De Noir. He very probably _will_ hurt you."

Time to pay up his end of the baragin. She had dropped his knife for him – a peace offering? – and he scooped it up. Did him little good but it felt right for his dagger to be back in his possession and not turned against him. He sat, plopping his hat back where it belonged. Robin looked at her over his shoulder, taking her in again, right side up. She was slender but mighty.

She was dangerous, a threat to his land, his clan, and his peace of mind.

Anyone who thought otherwise was a fool.

"I'm listening." He sulked. He had lost but he didn't have to be that good of a sport about it.


	10. Listening

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Listening:**

He had listened so patiently, so attentively that Maria wondered if anyone had ever listened to her words with as much care as this wild bird boy had. That is until she finished her last word on a gasp and he shot to his feet.

"Bye."

But – but he couldn't leave her! "Robin, please-" she beseeched.

He turned slowly, as though he still took care to listen to what she had to say. "I promised I would listen to you." He gave a shrug as though it head all meant nothing. "And I have."

Oh no. He didn't just get to walk away that easily. She needed his help. She needed him! "Robin, you have to help me!" She didn't care if her voice sounded panicked; she followed instinct and drew near to him. He couldn't turn away now. "You have to!"

The slap of his hands on her arms startled her but it was the bite in his voice that made her freeze. "You are a Merryweather."

Was that truly so bad? She stared into his eyes as his gaze roamed over her face. Looking for something. Was he trying so desperately to see her as the enemy?

Wrolf's bark had Robin releasing his grip but Maria didn't move. Why? Why did he look so pained? Why did he sound so pained as he told her, "Right now I ought to kill you."

By Gad's teeth if he didn't like his situation he needed to do something about it! Enough was enough. "Kill me, and the whole valley dies with me," she rebuked him. She softened her tone at the look in his eyes, so attentive, so full of life. This was what she was fighting for. "You and I can stop it, and we only have until moonrise."

Only until moonrise. She couldn't stand here any longer. She would save this valley. Hiking up her dress she turned, brushing past him, leaving him with the sharp reminder of their deadline. "Tonight."

His voice carried to her and shot straight to her heart. "I'm still listening."

She paused, a secret smile lighting her face. Perhaps this bird boy wasn't so bad after all.


	11. Ribbon

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Ribbon:**

Maria paused, watching as he twisted a bit of blue material around a branch. He was so painfully alert. His eyes kept roaming the woods, as though he expected an attack any moment. Maria's gaze strayed from her study from the wild bird boy to the ribbon he had taken such care with. That shade of blue seemed awfully familiar.

He jogged to her side and the feathers around his neck seemed to glow in the patches of sunlight.

"What was that?"

He looked at her, dark eyes wide for a moment before his head swiveled back around to face forward. "False trail."

False trail? Oh! So that's why that shade of blue was so familiar! Maria didn't even try to keep the smile from her voice, "What were you doing with one of my ribbons in your pocket?" Now wasn't the time to question why the thought even made her smile in the first place.

Robin's gaze flickered over to meet hers and her smile grew. Feeling a bit shy to be the center of his attention at the moment she ducked her head, but not before she noticed the answer grin that was growing on his face.

She must not have been accustomed to the velvet material of her dress because her cheeks felt unusually warm. But it had to be the dress. Because she didn't blush. Had to be the dress.

They kept walking and Maria finally thought the time right to disclose the location of the moon pearls. "They're in a tree, but it's very distinctive," she intoned, "It has _massive_ roots, twisting around a big dark hollow. And-"

"I know where that is."

Maria pivoted on her heel in an instant, facing him with curiosity alit on her face. She waited, her breath not daring to pass her lips, expectant.

As though her expectations were too heavy to bear he paused, leaning up against a slanting tree. "Suppose for a moment I do decide to help you." She fought back a grin but perhaps Robin sensed it because he pushed off the tree, wagging his finger in warning, "And suppose we actually manage to find the moon pearls." Well he didn't have to sound so disbelieving. "What then?"

Her gaze slid away. What then? She had been so focused on finding the pearls she hadn't even thought to start planning ahead. "Well, we'd…" oh dear what was she supposed to do next? "Return the pearls to the sea," Yes! That was it! Her voice grew stronger with confidence as she continued, "And then we'd go- "

"You know my father's coming after you." His interruption seemed to be more of a reminder for himself than for her. He tried to look menacing but she saw right through it. He didn't want to disappoint his father. But…but something in her words must have struck him because he still stood before her.

She looked away, not wanting to see the worry that he tried to hide. With more confidence than she felt, she boasted, "It's just a matter of finding them before he finds me."

Robin's answering hum was noncommittal as he straightened to his full height. And she didn't respond for a moment, letting her own words echo in her head, and building her confidence.

It was just a matter of finding them before Robin's father found her.


	12. Loyalty

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Loyalty:**

"It's through the clearing and over the next hill. We're not far now," Robin announced.

Though he wasn't even sure if Maria heard him as she scurried ahead, calling out to her demon dog that had sprinted off after something.

Robin's head snapped over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. What was that? He could have sworn he heard something. His eyes slowly scanned out over the forest, checking for pursuers. But he was checking in the wrong direction.

A hand clamped over his mouth, dragging him behind a tree so fast he could barely even think to struggle.

Maria's cries for Wrolf quieted. And then she called out his name. "Robin?"

Oh gad's teeth, Maria!

His eyes were wide as he felt a cool bite of metal rest against his neck. Dulac! How could his own kinsmen hold him at knifepoint? His back pressed into the bark that tried to scrap at his skin through his leather jacket, but his own safety failed to be his first priority. Oh gad's teeth, Maria.

Robin couldn't even fight; unable to move for fear he would end his own life. He refused to die.

"Wrolf?" her call was quieter this time. For a moment he hoped she had moved after that infernal beast. But then her footsteps sounded closer, moving towards him. Towards his captor.

Maria!

He tried to cry out but the leather-covered hand over his mouth muffled his attempt to warn her. And then that creature let out a wounded cry.

"Wrolf?" She sounded so uncertain, so alone.

Robin could have slumped in relief - if it hadn't meant the knife would have been buried deep in his throat - at the sound of her footsteps running off after that beast. But then another leather-clad clans member burst from the bushes, and the two carried him off. It wasn't far. But his heart leapt to his throat, choking him at the sight of the demon dog trapped in a pit.

"Wrolf," the cry left his mouth to pass as a whisper on the still air. If Wrolf was here, where was Maria? He almost threw up, he might have if he hadn't been shoved forward, force to put one foot in front of the other.

Next thing he knew he was pinned against a tree like a common prisoner, Father looking at him with contempt. If he hadn't felt sick to his stomach before he most certainly did now. "Oh, well this is pretty." Robin almost would have rather have Dulac pressing a knife to his throat than to see Father sneer at him so. But he didn't understand!

"Father, let me explain."

"Is it not enough for one member of my family to betray me?"

Robin's jaw quivered, protests piling upon his tongue but none found voice. He could only shake his head, hating how weak he felt, but he was helpless. Weak. Unable to do anything else.

Father continued, "Now I find that her brother is a traitor, too."

Robin's eyes burned and jaw clenched tight, he shook his head again. He was no traitor! What he did, he did for the lives of his people! Father, oh Father, don't look like that.

"I will take care of this _princess_ ," Father spat, "myself – once and for all!"


	13. Alone

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Alone:**

One thing had made itself abundantly clear: she didn't know this forest. The more she walked the more she realized she was not up to this task. Not without Robin. And Wrolf. Goodness, what was she doing? Her fingers clenched into her dress, eyes darting about as though a sign might appear. Nothing. Where should she go? Robin had abandoned her. Wrolf was gone. Maria's breath caught. She had been alone before, she was actual quite familiar with the sensation, but this? She couldn't even but a name on this. This was more than loneliness. But as the void of companions threatened to overcome she clung to her mission. Find the pearls. Save the valley.

Oh what was she going to do?

A white glow caught her attention and Maria's knees almost bucked at the sight. The void that almost consumed now seemed miles away. Her little white horse. Her horse was here!

A shaky sigh escaped her, followed by a breathless grin. Her horse was her, she was not alone. Grasping the velvet of her dress tight she raced after her guide. And what a guide her horse was. There. The tree with its massive roots! Oh bless that little white horse. "This is the place." Her voice sounded distant, even to her own ears. The pearls were so close she could practically feel them! Maria leaned forward, wanting to peak inside but not daring to move, until she heard the rustle of another's presence.

Maria gasped.

Her feet that had been so gladly treaded forward, backpedaling without thought, facing drawing then.

Sir William. Robin's father. Coeur De Noir.

He'd found her.


	14. Rescue

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Rescue:**

Robin struggled, letting out a low yell as his so-called allies held him captive. These idiots! Didn't they realize he was trying to save their sorry lives? Maria had been right, what was the point in punishing the Merryweathers if the Du Noir clan died right along with them?

Robin froze. He heard a scream. A gunshot.

"Maria!" The cry tore from him without warning and Dulac lunged forward, hand going for Robin's throat. He was helpless, until a black blur appeared. Dulac and the others dropped back at the barking Robin had also once feared. Who would have thought the demon dog would ever come to his rescue? As they jumped away, Robin caught the glinting of metal in the dimming light as his knife fell to the forest floor.

Snatching it up, Robin didn't hesitate to leap to his feet and run. "Wrolf, we have to find Maria!"

They hadn't gone far when gunshot sounded. Robin ducked in automatic response. But it wasn't his pained cry that filled the air. Oh no. Robin's footsteps spluttered to a halt, gut clenching. "Wrolf!"

His eyes scanned the trees, heart racing to help the creature who had just saved his life.

Put then Maria's scream pierced the air. The sound shooting straight into his chest.

Maria.

He ran, pushing his legs faster each time he heard her scream. And then he ran into her, literally.

"You!" she cried, voice hoarse, eyes wet. But alive, by Gad's teeth she was alive and whole. "How could you betray me like that?!"

He saw the fist coming at him and grabbed it, using her momentum to turn her behind him. Voice low he murmured, "Maria, wait."

His father called out his name.

He met her eyes and whatever she saw calmed the rage in an instant. Good. He turned and there was Father. Enough was enough. Robin lunged, placing the length of his dagger against his father's throat. It didn't matter what his father thought. Fine, if he was a traitor he was a traitor. But he would make sure everyone would live. He would not let anyone hurt Maria, the thought made his voice low, dangerous. "I will not let you take her, Father."

"Put the knife down, boy." Father's voice was gruff, filled with lethal anger, and lacked any understanding.

Why couldn't he understand? "Father, please." Why? His voice rose from its whisper as he cried out, "You have to listen to what Maria has to say!"

"Traitor!" Father's accusation confirmed what Robin hadn't wanted to believe. Blind hatred couldn't even be overcome, even through a son's pleas. "You are nothing to me now."

Robin's lips pressed tight, jaw grinding as his father's words lashed out and hit their target with perfect aim. But this time he wouldn't crumble. He pushed away, lunging back to grab Maria. Maria who had stood there silently, not having uttered a single sound. "Go!"

They began to run but the sound of his father's voice had him pause. "I'll know where to find you again."

No, Robin couldn't pause. Sheathing his dagger, he took one last look at the man he had admired all his life. Turning he ran in the opposite direction, following Maria, but Father's words though soft still reached him. "Back where it all began."


	15. Pearls

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Pearls:**

"They're right behind us!" Robin's voice came from behind her, pushing her to move her already worn out legs harder. So much running! There had just been so much running. She was both sick of running and beyond grateful she was still alive to do so.

Well, alive for now anyways.

Though she intended to keep it that way, especially now that Robin could take her to where the pearls surely were hidden.

And Robin? What had just happened? Had he really just held a knife to his own father's throat? For _her_ sake. She glanced over her shoulder, not sure what she was expecting to find but seeing Robin so near calmed some raging part in the depths of her mind. She wasn't alone.

She had Robin.

And they also had three De Noir clans members chasing after them. Far too close for Maria's liking.

Maria didn't know how it happened by they had circled around. Back to the tree her horse had led her to. Her exclamation was breathless as she dove headfirst into the hollow, "In here."

The sound of Robin shuffling behind her made the darkness more bearable. But were they hidden enough? They panted, so much running was finally taking its toll. She prayed she didn't have to run anymore, prayed the clansmen wouldn't find them, prayed they would find the pearls... Maria squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, shadows shrinking just a touch. Enough that she could make out the silhouette of…a door? "Robin, look at this."

She stepped forward, small beams of pale light offering confirmation to her thoughts. A door. This had to be the spot. She glanced over her shoulder, looking up to meet Robin's gaze, the joy of their discovery lightening her lips with a smile. His stood close. If she had wanted to she could have reached out to grasp her hand. But that was a silly thought. Besides, his nearness was enough. Just knowing she wasn't alone took away any fear the unknown might have provoked. Turning, her hand lingered on the door.

The wood was worn, soft even, beneath her fingertips. What lie behind it? With a push, it creaked open.

Oh - her smile was gentle - old and dusty it might be but this place held magic. The tree had taken over, its roots twisting about the walls and floors in an intricacy too beautiful to fathom. It had even crawled up to twine about the bed, hugging it like an old friend. It might have been centuries, but Maria could feel the Moon Princess' presence.

This, most certainly, was where the pearls were, but…

"Where are they?"

Her fingers lingered over every surface, dipping into the chest and wrapping about an old garment. "Its hers," she murmured, holding it up to show Robin. "It must be."

He took it from her but she was already turning as he shoved it into the chest.

"Where?" her hands couldn't help but touch every nook and crevices, searching for what her eyes refused to see. "Where did you put them?"

Her fingers paused over a stone shape. A horsehead? Well, when a Moon Princess sees a horse, it can't be ignored. She pulled it down.

Ha, lo and behold. She crouched low, peering into the secret tunnel but Robin beat her to it. His gaze flickered to hers and they let out a shaky laugh. Moon princesses must also be fond of secret tunnels. Robin explored but Maria's attention turned back to the room.

The pearls were here. It was as though they sang a song to her that was more felt than heard, and from what she felt the pearls were not in the tunnel. As she straightened, her vision aligned perfectly with that of a familiar face. Even in stone it held beauty beyond compare.

The first Moon Princess. Of course.

As though in a trance Maria moved forward. The pearls' song growing louder, she reached out and beneath her touch stone turned to pearl.

The song amplified through her body, a sweet note that resonated with her very heartbeat. It was so painfully, wonderfully beautiful. She brought the pearls closer, her eyes taking in a sight that felt familiar despite the fact she had never seen the necklace before.

Robin's presence warmed her back, vigilant and attentive it pulled her from her trance. She spun, raising the pearls to his eyes. She couldn't speak a word, too overcome by the song that still coursed through her blood and stirred her very spirit.

Robin had no such problem. "The pearls!"

His breathless wonder was touching because he couldn't hear the song yet was still filled with reverence. The sight of his face, alit with wonder, entranced her with magic as surely as the peals' song sang to her soul. It was as though they were bound in that moment, his reverence of a story come to life and her a destiny being fulfilled tied them together. This was a moment that had been meant to be.

The moment shattered by the sound a guttural yell.

They'd been found!

Robin rushed forward, securing the door with efficiency that put Maria to shame. She forced herself to move, lunging through the secret tunnel and unable to help herself as she cried out in a whisper, "Robin, let's go!"

The stone sliding shut behind them was almost as beautiful a sound as the pearls' song.


	16. Tunnels

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Tunnels:**

"It's so dark in here."

Robin's whispered comment was followed by Maria's calmly stated request, "Moon pearls, we need your power now. Show us the way."

He rushed to close the distance between them at the sound of her gasp, in doing so he became more acquainted than he would have liked with the stone walls. "Ah," the slight groan escaped him only to be shushed by Maria. Well excuse him for daring to express his pain.

Robin straightened ready to make a quip but stopped short at the sight before him. He blinked but it didn't go away: the bloody pearls were glowing.

Yes, he had seen Maria change the necklace from stone into its original form but somehow it hadn't sunk it yet that the pearls truly held power.

Glowing made it very real.

Robin followed, silent, as Maria led them through the tunnels with a quiet confidence that left him in awe. She truly was a Moon Princess. The magic of the pearls had come as no surprise to her, unlike his own disbelief and wonderment.

He would catch glimpses of her profile as they rounded corners, her skin illuminated by the white light. It made her look ethereal, like something out of a fairytale, prompting Robin to keep close for fear she would fade like moonlight and be gone in an instant. When had she changed from that scrawny wisp of a thing standing next to tombstone to this self confident lady of magic? Or had she truly been like this all along?

He wasn't sure how it felt by either of those questions, or the ramifications of their possible answers, so he did his best to cast them aside.

Maybe if it hadn't been so bloody quiet it would have been easier.

When Maria's steps began to slow Robin couldn't help but announce, "We're lost." They had to be. He knew she'd never even set foot in his woods, how could she possibly know where they were going? Besides, how long had they been wandering through these darkened tunnels? It had felt like an eternity in silence and shadows.

He had lingered for a moment, trying to see if there was another way out, until he noticed the gap between him and his princess had grown too large for comfort. He rushed forward. Maria's face was fully aglow in the light of the magic and as soon as his eyes found her something clenched in his chest. She looked at something he could not see, eyes wide and lit with magic. A magic that looked ready to call her away from this world and summon her back to some mystical realm.

"Maria." Her name came out as a cross between a reverent sigh - even he fell prey to the captivating sight - and a plea. A plea to not disappear.

She turned, easing his tension that had built in an instant, her voice lilting with an eager excitement that drew him near. "Robin, come on." Her gaze turned back down another tunnel. "Don't you see?"

See what?

"She's showing us the way."

Her moon princess powers at work again it would seem. He didn't reply, what was there to say? But he trailed behind her, keeping to the silence, as he remained her vigilant guard.

The sound of yelling voices made them pause. They glanced at each other and their thoughts were confirmed. They knew those voices. Father. The Merryweather - her uncle.

Maria's voice burst out as they took off at a run towards the sound, "Stop!"

She darted down the steps and Robin didn't hesitate to follow as she yelled, "No Uncle, no!"

"Father." Maybe his father would listen now. "We've got them!"

The two men broke away, Maria's uncle taking a step towards them. "Maria, thank heavens."

And then his Father. "Give me the pearls."

Maria snatched them away, face fierce as her uncle once again spoke up. "Those damn pearls, they've brought us nothing but heartache and grief."

Robin didn't disagree until Maria announced in a low voice, a voice that just dared someone to contradict her, "No Uncle. It is not the pearls but the greed in our hearts which brings us this misery."

Robin stared. As did his father and the Merryweather company.

And then a voice sounded, which though he had not heard in years, he recognized instantly. "Father," his sister, Loveday, stood in the opposite tunnel, facing down their clan leader and kin.

He couldn't tear his eyes away.


	17. Scarifice

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Sacrifice:**

"Why is there so much hatred in your heart?" Loveday's pained question struck Maria even though she wasn't its intended target.

And the Coeur De Noir, his voice came out so gentle Maria wondered if it could truly be the same person that not long ago had just ordered her into his dungeons. "My daughter."

Loveday's eyes went to the moon that looked ready to finally tumble in the sea, forcing the water to devour the valley whole. Maria didn't have to look. She could feel its presence, looming ever closer. Loveday's voice was soft, a desperate plea, "Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?"

"It is he!" An accusation. The sound of it made Maria's heart drop. "It is he!"

"Father!" Loveday's voice was sharp in reprimand as she moved to stand in front of Uncle.

Loveday pressed the two men's hands together. Her face was fierce, as regal as any princess. But Loveday snatched Maria's hand, stepping back to let the new Moon Princess take control as the pearls glowed anew. Maria looked at the two men, one the height of sophistication, the other rough around the edges. Both unrelenting in their positions. How could she make them see reason?

"Look," she waited until the obeyed. "The 5000th moon. The curse is coming true." She all but spat, "If you can sacrifice your pride, we can save our families." The last part came out gentle, a reminder. Family was what was important. Wasn't it? "We can save the valley."

"You first," Uncle announced.

Coeur de Noir was quick to counter, "Oh no, after _you_."

Her stomach tightened in response to the heat that filled her, even a deep breath did little to calm the building inferno. It seemed their pride was worth more to them than their lives. She broke the clasped hands, not holding back her impatience as she strode forward. "I must do this myself."

Holding her dress high she moved up the steps. The cliff beckoned her.

Back where it all began.

She thrust the pearls into the air. "At the 5000th moon, I, Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre, do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours."

The pearls arched into the air, glinting silver in the haunting glow of the too large moon. Beautiful, but there power was not meant for mortals.

The pearls came back.

Maria caught them, staring bewildered as their weight filled her palm. No, no, they needed to return to the sea. The way it crashed against the cliff below was a clear sign that all was not right. She had to fix this. She had to return the pearls. Her fingers dug into the stringing, ripping the necklace apart she then curled them to her chest in one last lingering embrace. But no more. She pushed them out, casting them wide.

 _Return,_ her thought begged, _return to the sea. Break the curse._

Almost lazily they drifted to her, latching tight to her dress. Even as she brushed against them they clung to her.

Why?

Why wasn't it working? She had tossed them back! No the men hadn't sacrificed their pride but – oh.

Maria took a step closer to the edge, her skirt billowing around her in the growing breeze as she stared into the sea. Its dark waves lapping against the rock so far below. But she could hear them. They demanded. And though their request was a song too old to put into words, Maria understood.

Sacrifice.

The curse needed a sacrifice.

Her head whipped over her shoulder, taking in the faces that stared at her, blank and uncomprehending except for perhaps Loveday. Her hands clasped around her mouth, eyes wide with disbelief.

Sacrifice.

She would do it. She would save this valley.

She would save the people who in such a short time had become so dear to her heart. Yes, if it was for their sakes she could do it, she could do anything.

Turning back around she faced her fate. It was odd, to find her death did not cause her heart to flutter in protest or knees to tremble in outrage. This was her responsibilty. She was the Moon Princess and she would fulfill her royal duty to protect her people and her land. In a way, it felt right.

Closing her eyes, Maria let her body sway forward. She could hear voices behind her, rising in protest and the thought was sweet but she was already set on her course. Nothing could deter her now.

She dropped.

Silent.

This was her fate and she accepted it with no regrets.


	18. Heart's Cry

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Heart's cry:**

" _NO!_ " The scream tore from his lungs, threatening to rip him apart as he ran to the cliff's ledge. Trying to do something, anything.

Not again. Not again. Maria, standing at the edge of a cliff, only to fall, only for him to try and rush forward to save her. But for it to be too late. Not again.

Robin fell to his knees, jarring against the unforgiving stone as his palms slammed down. He didn't care, barely felt it, as his eyes strained out into the darkness below.

He was too late.

But this time he couldn't chase her down in the forest. This time there was no assurance that at least she was alive.

This time there was no way he could get her back.

Robin could only stare as Maria's form grew smaller and smaller with each passing second. She plummeted towards the raging waters shrouded in silence.

Last time she had screamed, she'd been afraid. Of course she'd been afraid. She could have...she could have...he could even bring himself to think it. But his thoughts kept going, locked on as she fell. Silent.  
She hadn't screamed.

She hadn't screamed.

His heart leapt into his throat, making it hard to breathe. Each breath came quicker than the last, jagged with a pain he couldn't describe or even probably understand. Her name became a litany in the raging silence of his mind, rising and falling, pleading and screaming and whispering and yelling, but to no avail. Her name sat on his tongue but could no longer pass his lips. He'd forgotten how.

And then she was gone.

Lost.

Swallowed whole by her new home, her untimely grave.

If he hadn't already been on his hands and knees this sight, this emptiness, surely would have broken him down to this position. As it was he could barely feel the cold of the stone, barely feel the pain in his knees from the initial fall. It paled in comparison to Maria.

His stomach rolled and his body threatened to quiver in protest.

No, this couldn't be right. They had found the pearls. They had found the pearls! Everything was supposed to be better. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die. Wasn't that the whole reason he had turned against his father? Why he had willing become a traitor. To save everyone, to keep everyone _alive_.

This wasn't right!

A presence had moved close, familiar in its aura along with the smell of leather and battle. Father. But Robin couldn't find it in himself to move to acknowledge the small gesture.

He could only stare. Stare at the sea, trying to will it to give Maria back.

It didn't listen.

His shoulders heaved, breath catching on a sob that he managed to swallow back. The breeze billowing around him grew, finding its voice and offering its own lamentations.

The light shifted. Robin's head snapped up, finding his feet before he could even think to do so as the moon pulled back from its lethal descent. His jaw dropped and he wanted to let loose a scream. No, no, if the moon was pulling back that meant the curse was broken.

That meant Maria was dead.

The sky exploded with light.

His eyes slammed shut in automatic response, turning to try and hide from the blinding brilliance of the sudden explosion. A strange sound followed. Much like the rustling of a thousand brittle leaves right before they fell to the ground in an autumn windstorm. No…no, that was too soft a sound. This sound was perhaps more like thunder for it rumbled in a deep rush. But thunder was too hard. So what was that sound…

Robin dared to open his eyes and almost wished he hadn't.

Perhaps the curse hadn't been broken. Perhaps nature still sought revenge for the sea had come to life, rising into something far too large, too menacing, too fatal to call a wave.

He turned to Loveday, not even having gotten to say a word to her. But that didn't matter, he would still protect her anyways he could. Even if she was curled into the embrace of Maria's uncle. Maria and Loveday both cared much for this man, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The thought of not even getting to explore such a possibility left a sour taste in his mouth but as his death approached there wasn't anything he could do to change that.

He closed his eyes to brace himself but froze - did…did he just hear a horse? Neighing?

His jaw was stuck; surely gaping for so long had left it unable to do anything else as his eyes played games on his overwrought mind. Robin blinked and wondered if he was already dead. Because he could have sworn that horses, whiter than snow, emerged from the sea's mounting wall of rushing water.

Robin stumbled back, mind too numb to think, too numb to process what he was seeing.

Countless horses stampeded towards them. Were they riding the death wave or creating it?

Father's arms came to surround him. Robin ducked into the embrace. If these were to be his last moments Robin was not going to throw away this display of his father's rare affection.

Water exploded.

His knees bucked, forcing him to the ground into a crouch. A moment passed, then two, and he wasn't….he wasn't dead?

Robin blinked and then he wondered if he really had died - again? - because right before him was a bloody white, all-but-glowing unicorn, but that wasn't what had him doubting his state of life or death. No, it was the figure draped across the mystical creature.

It was Maria.

He wasn't sure where or how but his legs remembered how to stand. His eyes were wide, almost afraid to blink again for fear what he saw would disappear.

Could it really be?

Was what he seeing…was it real?

She moved, her head shifting against the neck of her steed. Her curls a dark auburn in the pale lighting.

Oh gad, she was alive.

She was alive!

"Maria!" His voice rung out, lightened with a hint of laughter that sprung from hope, sprung from a source of something that made his heartbeat want to take flight.

Maria's eyes met his, uncomprehending, but oh so alive.

Loveday's voice echoed after his, wonder filling his sister's reverent cry, "Maria!"

Robin watched, captivated, as Maria straightened to sit upright, her unbounded curls appearing more regal than any crown.

And then she smiled.

His sister and her uncle moved forward but Robin couldn't move. His body too overcome, too light that if he moved he felt his feet would leave the cold stone ground and be unable to return.

Maria dove into her uncle's embrace, her radiant smile searing into Robin's brain.

Then she moved back towards the unicorn. To be honest, Robin had forgotten about the creature's presence for a moment until the Moon Princess bent to kiss the steed's soft cheek.

And then she moved towards him, a grin dancing on her full, red lips light and teasing. Her voice lilting. An ember flickered in her gaze, enticing him with a spell. "Were you worried Robin?"

"No," the word elongated, trying to force it to sound real. He failed. "Anyone could have done that." He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Even when his long-lost sister let out an outraged gasp on Maria's behalf he couldn't tear his gaze from the oval face, the dimpled chin, the rosy lips, the fiery eyes. He could only smile, delighting in the simple and miraculous presence that was Maria.


	19. Happy Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any rights to the book or the movie but I enjoyed the movie too much I couldn't hold back showing some type of appreciation for it.

* * *

 **Happy beginning:**

Maria reveled in Loveday's embrace. To be hugged. She didn't pause to question how such a simple action could fill her with so much warmth, she merely burrowed deeper, squeezed tighter. Once they began to pull away, Loveday's beautiful visage before her, the blonde announced, "You're the true Moon Princess."

Maria didn't respond, firstly because silence and a smile seemed the most appropriate response, and secondly, a snarling roar filled the air and captured everyone's attention. The crowd gasped but Maria could only give a contented smile, soft on her mouth.

"Oh," Digweed gasped, followed by Uncle's soft oath, "Gad's teeth."

"That will be a black lion then, sir." Ah Digweed, ever so helpful with his announcements.

"It's alright, Uncle," Maria murmured. She glanced at them, as they stared at her. They didn't understand. "It's just Wrolf."

They still didn't appear to believe her but that was all right. She knew the truth. She offered the beautiful beast a smile as Wrolf prowled forward, even more majestic in his true form.

Maria moved aside for him, grin growing a touch at his rumbling purr. She let her fingers reach out to gently graze him as he passed. And if her feet moved forward to follow him, just a few steps, it wasn't her fault. She just couldn't help herself.

She almost sighed at the sight before her, for it was truly a work of art. There on the cliff, shrouded in darkness and basking in moonlight sat her two protectors.

Unicorn and Lion, white and black, day and night.

The opposition was beautiful and Maria just couldn't stop smiling.

Maria's head whipped in the direction of Uncle's voice as he murmured to Loveday, "Please forgive my stubborn pride."

Uncle met Maria's gaze and Maria's smile turned bashful, the romantic moment making her heart flutter from the mere sweetness of it.

"Loveday," Uncle sank to a knee, his eyes more alive than she had ever seen since her time spent in Moonacre.

And the moment shattered at the sound of a deep-throated yell. "Stop right there!" Everyone turned at the sound, and Maria froze as a gun clicked and was aimed in her direction. Death meeting her like this didn't have the same appeal and where her body accepted her fate before now it locked up in protest. "I will finish her now."

It didn't require much imagination to figure out who Dulac was referring to.

"No!" Coeur de Noir yelled, "Stop Dulac!"

And then, out of all things, Miss Heliotrope appeared. Wielding an umbrella's skeleton like a sword she attacked. Striking, thumping, hitting the fearsome De Noir warrior. Maria's head cocked to the side, having to double-check that what she was seeing was real…Her mouth jumped up in another smile. It was Miss Heliotrope.

Digweed's laughter bubbled into the quiet clearing, "That will be the search party, sir."

Miss Heliotrope turned, waving a hand in the air as though she really needed to announce her arrival. "Maria! I'm here!"

Oh Miss Heliotrope. Maria rushed forward as her beloved caretaker proclaimed, "My dear, I've come to save you."

"Thank you." Maria fell into the older woman's arms. "But all is well."

Miss Heliotrope held her hand as they moved forward to join the others. Uncle had sunk down to his knee again, eyes shining like stars as he looked up at Loveday. Maria bit her lip, just a moment, and perhaps it was selfish but she hoped to witness more magic tonight, to see love truly bloom again before her very eyes. Ah but Miss Heliotrope, well, she was never the subtlest, "Oh…is there…to be a wedding?"

Loveday's mouth moved but no reply sounded. Good thing for the lovely blonde, Digweed had stepped forward to stand before Miss Heliotrope. "Oh my."

"Mr. Dogwood," Miss Heliotrope reprimanded – she still refused to call him by his proper name – but then Maria's dear caretaker, fumbled for words that didn't come, and the movement was subtle but Maria could see the two's hands find each other.

Maria couldn't question the thought to do so or refuse the way her body moved as her head instantly turned to find Robin. Her bird boy had a lopsided grin as he watched the exchange. She'd had quite a bit of time to think, during her descent into the water, and some of those thoughts that had been bittersweet now fluttered to life turning a simple smile into something that made her want to float.

"Well there we are then," Uncle's voice broken the momentary silence. "Nothing to be done."

Nothing to be done. Maria's heart swelled at the thought. Nothing to be done. No more pearls to find. No more curse to be stopped. No more danger to out run. Nothing to be done.

How lovely.

Maria grinned, finding Robin's dark gaze she got lost in his returning smile as he remained tucked under his father's arm.

As everyone's gazes turned back to the moon, once again high in the sky, Maria slipped her hand into Robin's.

His fingers curled tight.

And though she couldn't hear or see anything she turned over her shoulder, smiling into the night as she sensed a benevolent presence. She didn't question it but merely shared her joy.

After all, there was nothing to be done.

And in that moment, nothing sounded lovelier than that.


End file.
